Classes
Playable classes in FARA # Name of class # Class ability # Stat modifiers and spell slots # Score required to unlock class ADVENTURER * Onward! - Adventurers may have twice as many active quests, and have an increased chance to find rare items based on the amount of quests they've completed. * Average Health, No Bonuses, and 3 Spell Slots. * 0 ALCHEMIST * Potent Potioner - Alchemists produce Mixtures instead of Meals when cooking which provide higher stat bonuses for fewer ingredients and can be consumed much faster. Throwing Mixtures at enemies will lower the relevant stats, and throwing Mixtures at other entities will raise the relevant stats. * Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Dexterity, and 4 Spell Slots. * 15,000 ARTIFICER * Spellgrafting - Artificers can infuse items with spell tomes and scrolls, allowing those items to cast the infused spell when struck or used to attack. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Strength, and No Spell Slots. * 95,000 ASTRONOMER * Stellar Triangulation - While outdoors at night, Astronomers know the exact distance to any given waypoint, and their intelligence score is dramatically increased. * Below Average Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Strength, and 4 Spell Slots. * 1,000 BEEKEEPER * Ancient Resistance - Beekeepers gain a massive constitution bonus while poisoned, are immune to direct damage from insects, and gain a small amount of health from eating honey. * Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Strength, and 4 Spell Slots. * 100,000 BLACKSMITH * Forgeborn - Blacksmiths have no additional material cost when crafting unknown metal items. Additionally, Blacksmiths are immune to fire damage. * Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Strength, Below Average Intelligence, and 2 Spell Slots. * 1,000 BODYBUILDER * Solar Flexus - When Bodybuilders voluntarily change position, they blind all sentient beings in the area, and cleanse themselves of any stat-reducing effects. They also receive a large charisma boost while not wearing anything. * Average Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Strength, Below Average Intelligence, and 3 Spell Slots. * 50,000 BLOODWEAVER * Bloodweavers have access to the Blood Pact spell which places a Sigil of Blood on a target. This sigil slowly grows in potency over time, dealing increased damage while increasing the power of the target. Casting Blood Pact on a target affected by Sigil of Blood will transfer the sigil to the caster while retaining its potency level. Casting Blood Pact on target while affected by Sigil of Blood will transfer the existing sigil to the target. Only one Sigil of Blood may be active at a time. * Bloodweavers have Low Health and 2 Spell Slots. They start with Good Intelligence, Above Average Wisdom, and Below Average Constitution. * 100,000 BOTANIST * Familiar Phytology - Botanists have access to the Enrich Plant spell, which allows them to turn any plant into a allied Plant Baby. Feeding Plant Babies by hand will cause them to grow more powerful, and the food chosen will determine what abilities they have. Casting this spell while already having a plant familiar will kill the older familiar. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Constitution, and 2 Spell Slots. * 85,000 BREWMASTER * High Tolerance - Brewmasters take less damage while intoxicated, can inflict intoxication with water-based spells and attacks, and do not suffer from dexterity penalties caused by intoxication. Brewmasters also gain more health than others when drinking alcohol. * Average Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Constitution, Below Average Dexterity, and 2 Spell Slots. * 25,000 CAT WHISPERER * Cat Person - While under attack, stray cats will occasionally come to the aid of Cat Whisperers. They can also talk to cats. * Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Constitution, Below Average Charisma, and 3 Spell Slots. * 0 CHEF * Gastromancy - Chefs produce Dishes instead of Meals when cooking which provide stat bonuses for four times the duration of Meals, and grant an effect which fixes the eater's mood to max for an extended period. * Average Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Constitution, and 5 Spell Slots. * 10,000 COMMANDER * Galvanizer - Commanders Inspire allies around them, raising all of their stats. Additionally, Commander's moods never fall into negative values, they can have a maximum of 5 party members instead of 4, and they receive an intelligence bonus for every party member they can see. * Low Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Dexterity, and 3 Spell Slots. * 75,000 CONSTABLE * Nightwatch - Constables do not attract hostile targets when resting outdoors, and gain a bonus to all stats at night. * Above Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Dexterity, and 1 Spell Slot. * 1,000 DEMON SLAYER * Know Thy Foe - Demon Slayers have a chance to completely negate damage caused by offensive spells and effects. Additionally, they deal damage and drain enemy stamina when interrupting spells. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Strength, Below Average Charisma, and 2 Spell Slots. * 15,000 DERVISH * Dangerous Dance - The /dance of a Dervish damages all nearby targets, and has a chance to transfer negative conditions. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Strength, Below Average Intelligence, and 2 Spell Slots. * 45,000 DUELIST * En Garde - Duelists deal bonus damage to unarmed targets, and their parries have a chance to disarm their target. Additionally, Duelists gain Truestrike after dodging an attack, meaning their next basic attack will not miss. * Average Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Constitution, and 2 Spell Slots. * 7,500 EARTH ZEALOT * Magnetic Slide - When Earth Zealots dance, they have a chance to produce tremors which can cause damage, grow plants, or change the weather. Additionally, they can cleanse most status effects on themselves by eating herbs. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Strength, and 3 Spell Slots. * 0 ELEMANCER * Arcane Prodigy - Elemancers have an increased chance to trigger elemental effects from weapons, and a chance to trigger the elemental effects from worn items as though they were weapons. * Above Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Dexterity, and 2 Spell Slots. * 35,000 ENGINEER * Fixer Upper - Engineers have access to the Repair spell, which allows them to restore the durability of damaged items. Traps thrown by Engineers deal increased damage, instantly trigger upon landing, and have a chance to remain usable once triggered. Engineers may also step on active traps they can see without triggering them. * Average Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Charisma, and 1 Spell Slot. * 25,000 EQUESTRIAN * Aggressive Dressage - While mounted, Equestrians have a chance to trample hostile targets when moving, jump twice as far/high, and move twice as fast as other mounted entities. Additionally, they can /mount animals without befriending them first. * Average Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Strength, and 3 Spell Slots. * 500 EXECUTIONER * Soothslayer - Executioners deal bonus damage to targets who are stunned or prone, and their killing blows deal splash damage and knock adjacent targets to the ground. * Average Health, Good Strength, Above Average Constitution, Below Average Dexterity, and 2 Spell Slots. * 5,000 FISHMONGER * Aquatic Inquisitor - Fishmongers cannot drown, have a higher chance to catch rare items while fishing, and have increased strength and dexterity while swimming, wet, or near water magic. * Below Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Dexterity, and 2 Spell Slots. * 0 FORTUNE TELLER * Foresight - When attacked, Fortune Tellers gain increased dexterity, wisdom, and intelligence for a short duration. Additionally, sneak attacks against Fortune Tellers will always miss. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Constitution, and 3 Spell Slots. * 55,000 GAMBLER * Luck of the Draw - Gamblers have access to the 'Gamble' spell. When cast, there is a 60% chance of giving your target a negative effect for 10 seconds, and a 40% chance of giving yourself a negative effect for 5 seconds. Additionally, when Gamblers destroy a Small Chest, there is a 50% chance they will be rewarded with a Big Chest. If they destroy a Big Chest, there is a 25% chance they will be rewarded with a Grand Chest. * High Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Strength, and 2 Spell Slots. * 30,000 GAMESTALKER * Hawkeye - Gamestalkers do not suffer from accuracy dropoff when attacking at range, have a chance to immobilize targets when attacking at range, can accurately identify tracks in any weather condition, and can see targets twice as far away when outdoors. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Strength, Below Average Charisma, and 2 Spell Slots. * 5,000 GATEKEEPER * Besiegement - Gatekeepers regenerate health after successfully blocking attacks with a shield, do not degrade their armor and shields with use, and have a higher than usual chance to block enemies attempting to flee. * High Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Charisma, and 2 Spell Slots. * 0 GUNSLINGER * Taegunsho - Gunslingers do not suffer damage penalties when attacking at close range with ranged weapons, and have an increased chance to dodge ranged attacks while airborne. Additionally, their ranged attacks have a chance to ricochet and hit a secondary hostile target. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Wisdom, and 2 Spell Slots. * 5,000 HABERDASHER * Hats on to Me - Haberdashers gain twice the stat bonuses from all worn hats, caps, hoods, and helms. Additionally, when a Haberdasher successfully pushes a target to the ground, they will instantly steal and don any headwear the target had. Haberdashers will also fly into a rage if a hat they possess is destroyed. * Average Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Strength, and 3 Spell Slots. * 20,000 HOMESTEADER * Sunriser - Homesteaders gain a bonus to all stats during the morning, only need half as many materials to build structures, cause less damage to harvested plants, and produce roughly twice the amount of materials from butchering. * Low Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Strength, Below Average Charisma, and 2 Spell Slots. * 1,000 ILLUSIONIST * Now You See Me - When damaged by a direct attack, Illusionists have a chance to immediately enter stealth for a short duration. Additionally, Illusionists will instantly detect illusions and disguises without fail. * Average Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Strength, and 2 Spell Slots. * 40,000 JESTER * Comedic Balance - Jesters cannot be knocked prone, and attempts do so will cause the Jester to bounce back up, damaging enemies and restoring mood and stamina to allies. Additionally, Jesters recover from stumbling twice as fast and require no stamina to dance. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Intelligence, and 3 Spell Slots. * 500 JUGGERNAUT * Unstoppable - Juggernauts are immune to immobilization and force spells, deal twice as much damage to non-sentient objects, have a chance to knock down hostile targets when moving, and can smash through most doors. * Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Intelligence, and 2 Spell Slots. * 5,000 KENSAI * Samurai Showdown - When a Kensai draws an item while targeting a charging enemy, they will immediately dash to their target, delivering a powerful strike. This ability only works when the target is uninjured, and has a small chance to instantly kill them. Additionally, Kensai have a higher than usual critical strike chance against opponents in offensive stances. * Average Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Intelligence, and 2 Spell Slots. * 60,000 KUNG FU MASTER * Fluid Movement - While unarmed, Kung Fu Masters have a chance to redirect incoming attacks when in an evasive stance, reverse push attempts when in a defensive stance, and knock targets prone when in an offensive stance. Additionally, they cannot be interrupted or blocked while moving, and remain airborne after successfully hitting a target while jumping. * Below Average Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Strength, Below Average Constitution, and 2 Spell Slots. * 25,000 KUNOICHI * First Strike - When attacking from stealth, Kunoichis deal additional damage based on their dexterity and have a high chance to stun their target. If their stealth attack kills the target, the Kunoichi will remain hidden. Additionally, Kunoichi do not use any stamina when dodging or jumping. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Strength, Below Average Constitution, and 3 Spell Slots. * 2,500 MAD SCIENTIST * Gone Too Far - Mad Scientists have access to the Animate spell which brings non-sentient objects they've created to life. * Low Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Wisdom, and 2 Spell Slots. * 95,000 MERCHANT * Rags to Riches - Merchants have a chance to recover materials spent during crafting, and have twice as much inventory space. * Low Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Dexterity, and 3 Spell Slots. * 500 MONK * Cleansing Flame - When Monks attack from an offensive stance, they have a chance to set their target on fire. When burned, Monks are cleansed of most negative conditions. * Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Dexterity, and 3 Spell Slots. * 1,000 PIT FIGHTER * Brawler - Pit Fighters are immune to being stunned, can inflict bleeding when attacking, and receive a large strength bonus when bleeding. * Above Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Strength, Below Average Intelligence, and 2 Spell Slots. * 1,000 PLAGUE DOCTOR * Epidemic - Any time a Plague Doctor receives a negative condition, they will immediately copy that condition to every hostile entity they can see. * Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Strength, Below Average Strength, and 3 Spell Slots. * 20,000 POLITICIAN Polarize - When a Politician speaks, entities hostile to them will become miserable, and other entities will become ecstatic. Additionally, Politicians can recruit mercenaries without giving them anything first, and gain/lose faction reputation at twice the normal rate. High Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Wisdom, and 3 Spell Slots. 10,000 POTTER * Earthen Bond - While standing on natural ground, Potters can craft clay items without expending materials. * Above Average Health, Good Constitution, Above Average Strength, Below Average Dexterity, and 1 Spell Slot. * 3,000 PUGILIST * The Greatest - Pugilists build up a combo counter while attacking unarmed, dealing more damage with each consecutive hit. This counter is reset if they miss an attack, wait too long, or lose their target. Landing 3 attacks in a row will daze the target, landing a 4th will stun it, and landing a 5th will knock it prone and deal heavy damage. If the final blow kills the target, the Pugilist will be rewarded with a belt of random quality. * Above Average Health, Good Strength, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Wisdom, and 1 Spell Slot. * 65,000 RAGAMUFFIN * Sticky Fingers - Ragamuffins have an increased chance to steal successfully and can find a wider variety of items when stealing. If Ragamuffins have a free hand, they have a chance to steal weapons dodged while in an evasive stance. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Constitution, and 2 Spell Slots. * 0 REAPER * Last Harvest - Reapers gain Deathsense when an entity near them is close to death, increasing their strength and intelligence. Additionally, Reapers gain health from delivering killing blows. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Strength, and 2 Spell Slots. * 30,000 RHAPSODIST * Captivating Crescendo - Rhapsodists sing a note whenever they attack. Each attack stance produces a different note, and once three notes have been sung, Rhapsodists will belt out one of several possible songs, all of which have different effects. * Above Average Health, Good Charisma, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Constitution, and No Spell Slots. * 100,000 * Link to list of known songs here RIFT DANCER * Astral Calling - A Rift Dancer's attacks and spells have a chance to summon creatures from other planes. * Low Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Constitution, and 1 Spell Slot. * 50,000 SCHOLAR * Gift of Knowledge - Scholars gain Insight after inspecting an unfamiliar object, temporarily increasing their strength, constitution, and charisma. Additionally, Scholars do not expend scrolls when casting spells from them. * Low Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Wisdom, Below Average Strength, and 5 Spell Slots. * 15,000 SCOUNDREL * Devious Plot - Traps set by Scoundrels cannot be detected, and have a high chance to deal additional damage and stun their target(s) when triggered. * Average Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Constitution, and 3 Spell Slots. * 70,000 SOLDIER * Dogged March - Soldiers regain twice as much health and stamina fom resting, and have a chance to completely resist physical damage. This resistance chance increases based on the number of hostile targets the Soldier can see. * High Health, Good Strength, Above Average Constitution, Below Average Wisdom, and 1 Spell Slot. * 0 SPELLTHIEF * Intellectual Forgery - Spellthieves learn any spell they are directly hit by, and gain stamina when damaged by magic. * Below Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Strength, and 3 Spell Slots. * 100,000 SPELUNKER * Delver's Wit - Spelunkers have permanent Darkvision, are immune to being blinded, and have a guaranteed chance to find supplies in crates and barrels. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Strength, and 2 Spell Slots. * 3,000 TAILOR * Cut Above - Tailors have no additional material cost when crafting unknown cloth and leather items. Additionally, Tailors deal substantial damage to the armor of enemies while attacking. * Above Average Health, Good Intelligence, Above Average Strength, Below Average Constitution, and 3 Spell Slots. * 10,000 TOURIST * Sightseer - Tourists gain a small amount of health and mood when moving to a new area, can remember five times the normal number of waypoints, and do not use any stamina when traveling. * Low Health, No Bonuses, and No Spell Slots. * 0 UNEMPLOYED * Boundless Potential - The unemployed can type /setclass class name at any point to become any available profession. This ability is lost when a profession is chosen. * Average Health, No Bonuses, and No Spell Slots. * 0 VIKING * Thunderous Resilience - Vikings gain godlike Constitution and Wisdom when they are near death. Additionally, headbutting or kicking enemies has a chance to summon a bolt of lightning which deals damage and sets random objects on fire. The chance of triggering a lightning bolt increases the closer the Viking is to death. * Average Health, Good Strength, Above Average Constitution, Below Average Intelligence, and 1 Spell Slot. * 60,000 WILDHEART * Killer Instincts - Wildhearts heal nearby animal companions when attacking, and gain stamina whenever a nearby animal ally attacks. Killing blows made against animal allies will damage the Wildheart and send them into a rage for a short duration. Additionally, Wildhearts gain Truestrike when a hostile target is knocked prone. * Average Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Dexterity, Below Average Intelligence, and 2 Spell Slots. * 100,000 WITCH * Wicked Form - Witches make entities around them Uneasy, lowering all of their stats. Additionally, Witches cannot be poisoned, and can inflict poison with their basic attacks. * Low Health, Good Wisdom, Above Average Intelligence, Below Average Strength, and 3 Spell Slots. * 10,000 WRESTLER * Muscle Spirit - Wrestlers can /carry hostile targets, deal increased damage with aerial strikes, have a higher chance to successfully push enemies to the ground, and do not receive any penalties while prone. * Above Average Health, Good Strength, Above Average Charisma, Below Average Intelligence, and 1 Spell Slot. * 50,000 YOGI * Virabhadrasana - Yogis receive a strength bonus when crouching, a dexterity bonus when standing, a wisdom bonus when kneeling, an intelligence bonus when sitting, and a constitution bonus when prone. * Average Health, Good Dexterity, Above Average Constitution, Below Average Intelligence, and 3 Spell Slots. * 80,000